Defying Gravity
by EnglishSwede
Summary: HermionexRemus. Remus is heartbroken for Tonks leaving him and hermione has a question for him.
1. A Hard Fall

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fic, Not to mention a Remus Lupin fic. Please be kind. Basically he's alive and Tonks left him and he's in need of help. Inspired by the song 'Defying Gravity' Glee. Once again please be kind. Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger.**

The day was cold; it had a bitter sting on Remus. Three months alone, Dora had left him. Barely giving him a reason; let alone a chance to see what he did wrong. Or how he could make it up to her, he tried to find her. Couldn't. Tried to Owl anyone who might have seen her. Nobody had. Finally he just stayed in this funk, he couldn't escape. Firewhisky seemed to help him a lot but then her memory would always come back to him. The days before the full moon he would lie in his bed and feel like shit. And with each full moon that past he would look worse and worse.

Sitting in on a rickety bar stool in 'The Three Broomsticks' he sighed. He hated being so upset. But how could he get out of the affects of a broken heart? He wasn't sure; but when he found out, he'd leap to the answer and embrace it tightly. The bartender brought him out of his thoughts as the man set down his Firewhisky. Remus simply stared at his drink. Wondering whether to drink it slowly or shoot it down in a huff. Looking about the room he saw some Hogwarts students. They didn't notice him, nobody really did. He sighed and ran a hand threw his sandy blonde hair.

"Nothing to be done" Remus muttered under his breath. Taking the small glass into his grasp then shooting down the liquid, burning his throat. But he had gotten used to the feeling and it didn't really faze him. He put a few galleons onto the bar and then standing up. He straightened out his coat and shoved his hands into coat pockets. There they were somewhat warm. Outside it was gently snowing. The door opened on its own as he started for it, and closed as soon as he made it outside. Remus just barely saw a white ball flying towards him and he dodged it in time. Hitting the door hard behind him, his head whirled around as he tried to find where the object came from. He then saw another white ball of snow flying towards him. He dodged it again and then began to smile and run. Having a pretty good idea of who might be behind this.

Running and nearly falling from ice he laughed as more and more snowballs came flying at him. He found a big mound of snow and ducked behind it . he leaned against it. Panting and laughing.

"Your outnumbered Professor! Come on out!" Yelled a familiar voice of Harry Potter. Remus smiled and looked up over his mound of safety.

"Attacking an ex-Teacher Mr. Potter? " Remus asked with a laugh and then ducked back behind his white mound of snow as a snowball flew past his right ear. Powder covered his back and was in his hair. The ex-teacher chuckled and rubbed his mouth.

"He's not alone!" A feminine voice rang out with a laugh.

"Hermione Granger. Well, Well I never thought you'd attack me!" Remus chuckled and pulled out his wand, he quietly began to make ammunition.

"Well Professor, I needed to have some fun today" Hermione smiled and looked over to Harry who was chuckling and making more powder balls of fun. "I guess attacking you with snowballs makes me laugh" she giggled and Harry shook his head. Laughing even harder when Hermione witnessed a snowball hit harry right in the middle of his forehead. Harry fell backwards then laughed. Then saw as his ex-teacher stood and tried to make a break for it. Harry and Hermione stood quickly and threw all their snowballs at him. Remus laughed as he felt the cold powder balls hit his back and then a few hitting his head.

Remus casted a simple spell to make his ammunition he left behind sore at the two young Gryffindor's. Hermione and Harry gasped as they felt the snowballs hit them everywhere. They tried to run but they just ended in fits of laughter.

"Oh-Oh-Okay you win!" Harry laughed and Hermione smiled and giggled. Seeing harry had so much snow in his hair. She gently began to run her figures threw his hair. Causing the snow to gently fall out of his black soft hair.

Remus smiled and walked over to the two. He too had snow everywhere on him. He brushed himself off and chuckled lightly.

"How long were you waiting for me to come out?" Remus smiled and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not too sure actually. We were too busy trying to plan your demise" the young man smiled.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "You two are funny" he noticed that Ron Weasley wasn't at their sides. "Where is Ron? He's always by your two's sides" Remus asked smiling a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald is sick with some type of flu, so he's been dramatically moping around his home, making it seem worse than it really is" The young witch stated and giggled a bit.

"Why don't we walk and talk hmm?" Remus suggested with a small smile. Then the three began to slowly walk about Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled up at her Ex-Professor. She now realized her had a slight limp, she instantly felt bad. But she didn't say anything. Remus had had that limp for a while; it didn't hurt to bad at all actually. He didn't want to rush the recovery of it though. He never liked rushing his recoveries but he also didn't like staying cooped up in a lonely home either.

"How are you Professor?" Harry asked him as they slowly walked. Remus smiled weakly but nodded a bit.

"I'm okay…Just a little tired" he admitted and looked about the beautiful scenery around them. Smiling slightly, then he caught Hermione's worried glance he felt his face fall slightly; he looked back to where he was walking.

"Professor McGonagall said that you will be returning back to Hogwarts? Is that true?" Hermione smiled and Remus chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Yes I am returning to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" he smiled slightly. Remus looked down to Harry and Hermione and they were smiling.

"That's really good I-"Hermione was cut off by her slipping on ice, Neither Harry or Remus was able to catch her in time. Her head hit hard on the cold hard ground. She was out like a light.

"Hermione!" Harry said panicking. He stooped down and saw her head was bleeding. Remus instantly went to her other side and picked her up into his arms.

"Come on, we must get here somewhere warm"

"The Wesley's" Harry said, and Remus nodded.

"Precisely" then they apparated to the Weasley's, Harry opened the door for Remus as he carried the young woman into the home. Molly Weasley gasped at the sight and then rushed to them.

"What happened?" The short red headed woman demanded.

"She slipped and hit her head is all" Remus said to his dear friend. Molly tried to calm herself down. She fanned herself as if she was having a very bad hot flash.

"Put her in the living room on the couch, there's a fire going" she said "I'll-"

"I can handle her" Remus said reassuringly, his leg though began to hurt from the weight, but he easily ignored it. Molly nodded hurriedly then looked to Harry. "I'm going to make some tea, Ron is upstairs and Ginny is reading in her room." Molly said then hurried to the kitchen. Harry smiled hearing Ginny's name, but then watched and Remus gently laid Hermione down on the couch and pulled out his wand, and began to wrap up her head with a simple charm. Making it tight around her head; but not too tight. He then put his wand away in his coat and looked to Harry. He smiled and nudged his head upstairs. Harry smiled wide and took off into a sprint to Ginny's room.

Remus chuckled to himself then looked down, back to Hermione. She was so peaceful as she slept. Remus stood up when he heard Molly's footsteps as she bustled her way in. A tray levitating behind her as she came. Remus looked to the tray. There were two cups of tea. Remus slowly smiled and sat down in the armchair to the left of the couch. He looked to the fireplace.

Molly looked puzzled. "Why is her hair so tangled, even though it's always so frizzed it's never like this" she pointed out. Remus cleared his throat, but then just continued to look at the fireplace. Molly gave him a hard stare. "Do you know anything 'bout this?" she asked. Remus decided to answer.

"Oh yes harry and she, decided to attack me with-" He groaned as he put his hurt left leg over his right one. "Snowballs" he said letting out a breath. Molly frowned.

"Remus…Are you okay?" she asked as she brought over his tea to him. He gently took it from her and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine…Thank you" he said gently. Molly bit her lip and then slowly backed away.

"Well okay, but dinner will be ready soon and I won't take no for an answer" she pointed her index figure warningly at him then smiled warmly and left the room. Remus shook his head and slightly chuckled. He sipped the hot tea slowly. Then put it down gently on the table by his legs. He heard a groan and looked to the couch. Hermione was beginning to wake up. She felt her head throbbing.

"Bloody hell" she groaned as she tried to sit up only to feel dizzy and lay back down. Remus stood and limped slightly over to her. He pulled out his wand and a foot rest came from behind him as he began to sit down. He took a few pillows by her feet and they levitated in the air. Remus looked down to Hermione who's eyes were closed.

"Hermione here let me help" Remus said gently, Hermione opened her eyes to see Remus looking down upon her. His eyes seemed so caring and wanting to help. Hermione held her head as she nodded twice, accepting his help. Gently he pulled her into the sitting position. The pillows that floated in the air slowly came to behind her, so she was still lying down but in a more upright position. Remus gently pushed her against the pillows and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you" she said gently to him, looking into his blue eyes. Feeling her breath catch in her throat a bit. Remus smiled softly down at her. He reached over and grabbed her tea. He gently handed it to her.

"Drink this, you'll feel better" Remus smiled warmly, Hermione smiled.

"You say the same thing about chocolate" she smirked and sipped her tea. Remus chuckled.

"Everyone feels better when Chocolate is involved." Grinning then looking to her wrapped up head. "You took quite a fall back there" He said noting the incident.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yeah that hurt" she muttered and took another sip. She then felt her stomach growl, she didn't' hear it but Remus did. He smiled a bit.

"Dinner will be ready soon enough" He smiled then slowly stood, she went to put her cup on the table but he stopped her. "Drink…you'll feel better" he reassured her then he turned around and limped into the kitchen where Molly was. Molly was bustling about the kitchen the utensils were setting themselves on the table along with plates and napkins. Remus watched as a large wooden spoon was stirring a pot of soup then the oven timer went off. He shook his head then slowly dodged the piping hot tea kettle that hovered by his scarred face.

Molly and Remus began to talk while Ron began to mope down the stairs. He saw Hermione and smiled. "'Mione! You're here" he then cleared his throat and groaned. "I mean, Hi" he said all groggy like he was truly sick. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald stop making it seem worse then you know it is" she said as she sipped her tea. Hermione smiled when she heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley! Get back into bed this instant!" Molly shouted at her son. Ron groaned, and muttered.

"How is it she can hear everything?" Ron muttered and then started back upstairs. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She accidentally fell asleep on the comfortable warm spot on which she laid. Molly called for dinner and Harry, Ginny, Ron and her husband ran down the staircase and raced for a spot to the dinner table. Hermione didn't even hear them. And that's a hard thing to do. Molly looked about the table as her children and everyone was filling their plates. Remus was waiting he wasn't exactly a rushing kind of person. Molly noticed Hermione wasn't at the table.

"Remus would you mind going to get Hermione?" she asked gently to the man seated next to her. Remus nodded and slowly stood up. Nobody else noticed he left but even still Molly put food on his plate.

Walking quietly into the living room he saw the young woman sleeping soundly. Smiling slightly he looked over her body then shook his head. _Dirty old man! No she was your student and your still heartbroken!_ Remus yelled at himself in his mind. He sighed and went over to Hermione; gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione…Hermione, wake up" He coaxed the young woman to try and wake up. Her eyes slowly began to open, her brown eyes met his blue ones and they locked together. "Hey" he said gently his hand on her cheek. She liked the feel of his soft hand there. Hermione looked up to him and he looked down to her. "Are you hungry...come on let's get you up to eat." Remus said gently to her, she nodded in agreement. Remus helped her to her feet, she felt dizzy but he caught her into an embrace. Hermione gasped slightly feeling his strong arms around her. She looked to his chest then slowly up to his eyes."Are you okay?" Remus asked softly.

"Fine…just a bit dizzy" Hermione said, pulling out of his arms and then walking to the dining room she sat down and began to eat. Remus stood there for a moment and sighed. Running a hand down his scruffy face then rubbing the back of his neck. He found the will to move and went back to his seat in the dining room. It was loud as usual Remus along with everyone seemed to be having a good time.

After dinner Remus was outside on the porch. Snow was everywhere; he just wanted some fresh air. He sat down on the steps of the porch. As he breathed he could see the steam come from his nose and mouth. He looked to the moon and growled under his breath slightly. He had another week until it was a full moon. Remus turned hearing the door behind him open. He saw Hermione, she smiled slightly and came and sat next to him out on the steps.

"Its cold out here…You should be resting anyway your-" Remus was cut off by her semi edge of irritation tone.

"I hit my head, I'm not near to death" she said and Remus bit his lip and nodded looking away from her. Hermione instantly felt bad for snapping at him. "I'm sorry, Ron's been bugging me and I'm just irritated, I don't like being hurt" she muttered, looking out to the snow as well. Remus chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if you did" The man smirked causing Hermione to giggle."But seriously it's freezing out here" Remus said softly.

"I know but I didn't want you to be all alone" Hermione said she scooted over a bit till the sides of their bodies touched each other. Remus smiled weakly.

"I'm used to it" he replied faintly. Hermione once again felt bad for him. She bravely took his hand in hers.

"Believe it or not…You'll never be alone…we'll always be here for you" Hermione said softly, Remus looked to her, he seemed tired.

"Thank you Hermione I-"Suddenly two red headed wizards came out of nowhere and they shouted something and the next thing Remus knew he was on his back and out cold. It was Fred and George. They laughed but then realized it wasn't their younger brother Ron. Hermione shot up.

"You big baboons! Why'd you do that!" Hermione shouted Fred and George gulped and went to the aid of Remus.

"We thought It was Ron" The twins said at the same time. They picked up the man and carried him into the house. Molly rolled her eyes seeing them bring in Remus.

"Oooo what did you two boys do now!" The short woman asked her boys as they towered over her as they made their way to the upstairs with Remus.

"Nothing mum!" The two yelled, Hermione rolled her eyes

"They shouted something thinking it was Ron and the next thing you know Remus was out like a light" Hermione rolled her eyes and then followed the boys up the staircase. Fred and George had laid Remus in their old bedroom.

"He'll be out for hours" Fred said to his brother.

"It was your idea!"

"You thought it was Ron too!" Fred Protested, Hermione closed the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Well we were going to knock out Ron and then dress him up like a girl considering he's acting like one because he's _soooooo sickkkk_ " George laughed

"But our plan went wrong" Fred smiled

"And we accidentally knocked out Lupin" George and Fred high fived and laughed. Hermione was furious.

"This isn't funny…Get out!" Hermione pointed towards the door and hurriedly Fred and George left. Hermione sighed and went and sat on the side of Remus's bed. She took his hand and sighed shaking her head. "Why is it we're always interrupted by something?" Hermione questioned and sighed.

000000000000000

The next morning Remus awoke with a throbbing headache. He held his head as he slowly sat up. He looked about the room and realized he was still at the Weasley's and was in Fred and George's room. Remus stood up and slowly made his way out the door when he saw a familiar body on the opposite bed. He turned on his heel slowly and looked to the sleeping girl. He walked quietly over to her and went to touch her shoulder to wake her up. But her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Slowly but strongly pulling him down to lie next to her.

"Hermione?" Remus asked wondering if she was in her right mind. Hermione cuddled up to him._ She must be asleep…she has to be asleep!_ Remus said in his head, then felt her hand began to roam his chest and into his hair. Remus looked down to see Hermione's big brown eyes staring up into his bright blue ones.

"I'm glad you are awake…I've been wanting to ask you something" Hermione whispered to him, Remus became a bit tense but he asked anyway.

"An-And that is?" Remus shivered as her hand in his hair gently pulled him down close to her own face. Their eyes were locked and then Hermione softly kissed him. Remus was shocked she had done so, and even more shocked that he was kissing her back. Hermione slowly pulled away from their sweet kiss.

"I've been wanting to defy gravity…will you help me?" She whispered and Remus nodded slowly.

"I'll do my very best" he whispered and they locked into a sweet kiss again.

_**A/N: okay that's the end of chapter one. But I'm sure there will be more to come. Please R/R and give me tips and ideas! Thanks so much! **_


	2. Blisters and Blood

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fic, Not to mention a Remus Lupin fic. Please be kind. Basically he's alive and Tonks left him and he's in need of help. Inspired by the song **

Their eyes were locked and then Hermione softly kissed him. Remus was shocked she had done so, and even more shocked that he was kissing her back. Hermione slowly pulled away from their sweet kiss.

"I've been wanting to defy gravity…will you help me?" She whispered and Remus nodded slowly.

"I'll do my very best" he whispered and they locked into a sweet kiss again. But the kiss was soon over, Remus pulled away. "Wait, Wait a minute Hermione this-this isn't right" he told her in a desperate voice. But Hermione put a figure on his lips to shush him.

"Shhh, I am of age. Everything will be okay" She whispered to him. Remus shook his head.

"But-but I don't know if I-I"

"You can…I'll help you" Hermione whispered to him taking his hands into her own. "I'll help you get by"

"I'm too poor" Remus shook his head.

"Your money is not something I care about, I care about you Remus. We'll find a way" Hermione whispered to him, Remus gulped.

"But what about Harry and Ron-he has feelings for you, you know" Remus was trying to get his way out of this even though he didn't want to get out of it at the same time. Hermione smiled a bit.

"I don't care what anyone says…they can deal or they can hate…either way I'm with you" She whispered and then kissed him again before he could say anything else. Remus closed his eyes, relishing in their kiss._ Oh thank you God_. Remus said in his mind. Bravely he deepened their kiss slowly. A small moan escaping from the small body from beneath him. Remus groaned and their kisses became more wanting. It all came to a stop when they heard footsteps running up the stairs. The two instantly collected themselves and stood up. Trying to look calm, though it was hard when both of them were red as tomatoes. But the door never opened, Remus raised a brow and then went and opened the door himself. Only to find no one there, he shook his head

"How strange" he muttered to himself. "Wands out" he whispered to Hermione. The home was too quiet to be a Weasley home. Stealthily the two began down the stairs of the Weasley home. Nobody was around though and Hermione and Remus kept absolute calm. They quietly searched the entire downstairs till they came to the kitchen. Remus and Hermione turned sharp into the kitchen, their wands a definite threat only to find everyone in there. Even Hagrid was there, He was one person you couldn't miss. They all shouted at the two.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!" They all laughed, Remus was confused then actually thought about it. It was indeed his birthday. March 10th. Hermione and Remus put away their wands as everyone began to attack Remus with hugs. Remus looked to the huge man that towered over him.

"Hagrid" Remus warned, afraid that the huge man would accidentally crush him with a hug.

"I know I know, 'Appy Birth-Day Remus" Hagrid smiled and slapped the man's back witch Remus held back a yelp of pain, he just took the few slaps on the back and then silently stood in pain for a few moments. Remus was forced to sit down and open a few gifts that were given to him. Fred and George smiled as they handed Remus their gift. The package was long and Remus raised a brow.

"Go on open it!" The two boys encouraged, Remus looked to them questionably.

"It won't knock me out will it?" Remus asked a bit worried. Fred and George laughed.

"It can, but only if someone hits you hard enough with it" the two boys chuckled and Remus shook his head. Remus took off the wrappings and it revealed a wooden cane but the cane looked identical to his wand, with the swirl at the top and then the oval wooden ball at the top. He looked at it and smiled faintly. "To help you walk…its better then using any stick you find off the ground…" Fred said to the man. Remus marveled at the gift but then sighed.

"Thank you…that was very kind of you both" Remus chuckled slightly. Then Ron went over to him and handed him a wrapped gift but then again no it wasn't. it was Remus's favorite chocolate bar. This caused Remus to laugh.

"I thought you might like it" Ron smiled and Remus nodded.

"It'll be put to good use" Remus noted and then set the chocolate bar down. They all talked then later on all the boys were on their brooms flying about outside. Ron was trying to sneak out of the house with his broom. He made it to the door when Molly shouted.

"Don't you even think about it Ronald Weasley! Bed! Now!" Ron rolled his eyes and dropped his broom onto the ground and began back up the stairs. Remus was sitting on the porch steps, the only part that wasn't covered in snow. He was all bundled up in a warm coat that Molly had given him. And a black and brown scarf that Ginny had knitted him. Remus was slowly eating a piece of chocolate as he watched the boys fly around on their brooms. Shaking his head, remembering when Serious, James and himself used to have fun like that.

Hermione came out and sat next to him, she had Ron's broom in her hand. She bent down and took his chocolate and then smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that" Remus said "Can I please have it back?" He pleaded.

"Not unless you come after it" Hermione smiled and strattled the broom.

"You wouldn't dare" Remus said and Hermione grinned

"Oh but I would" and with that she took off on the broom. Harry and Ron had been giving her lessons. Remus instantly stood.

"She just…Why that little brat" He muttered and then looked about. He saw Bill's old broom and got on it. "Oh I haven't been on one of these in awhile" he muttered to himself. Remus looked up to see Hermione teasing him with the chocolate. Remus growled and then kicked off and began to chase after her threw the air. Remus smirked and then as Hermione looked backwards he was no longer behind her. She looked straight ahead and saw Remus right in front of her. Her broom came to a halt inches from him. He easily reached over and took his chocolate back.

"Thank you" Remus smirked then took a bite of the chocolate and slowly began to go towards the ground. Hermione was in shock, she looked down.

"I could have killed you!" She shouted. Remus chuckled and looked up to her after he got off his broom and smiled.

"Nah…I don't think so" He smirked then went inside the house. Hermione huffed and then decended and also began into the house.

Remus and Molly were talking in the kitchen. "Remus I don't think you should be alone…"

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked and Molly sighed as she was cleaning up the kitchen. "Molly…"

"The full moon is coming Remus…and you get worse and worse with each one…I think you should stay with us" Molly said and Remus looked to her shocked.

"And put you all in danger! I think not!" Remus said but then Molly turned and looked him square in the eye.

"I will not stand aside and watch you tear yourself apart, you need help Remus" Molly said sternly.

"Tear myself apart!" Remus questioned in a angry tone. Molly looked to him.

"Your suite case and your things are already in Fred and Georges old room.

"You broke into my house!" Remus said a bit loud and Molly nodded.

"You call that a house? Your staying with us and you will thank me one day Remus John Lupin we are trying to help you" Molly said gently, Remus frowned .

"Were will you put me…I'll kill you all on a full moon."

"Arthur is working on that love…" Molly said softly "Don't worry about it okay" Molly said she went and grabbed Remus's hand and held it tight. "We're going to take care of you"

"Until I resume my job at Hogwarts" Remus said edgily.

"You'll be here during summer and holidays…" Molly said and Remus sighed suddenly feeling tired.

"I'm going to…go lie down" the man said and then began up the stairs. Hermione had heard the entire conversation and felt bad for him as he slowly walked up the stairs. Hermione walked up the stairs after him. Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was looking out the window. His head slowly turned when he heard the door creek open. Hermione closed it behind her and then went and sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, Remus looked down to her and gave her a weak smile. Nodding slowly and sighing.

"I'm fine"

"They care about you Remus…they just want to help" Hermione whispered, taking his hand in hers and their fingers intertwined. Remus slowly nodded.

"I know, I understand…" Remus whispered he looked down to her "I'm okay" he whispered "Don't worry about it" he said softly. Hermione nodded slowly in reply then leaned up and kissed him gently.

000000000

It was the day of the full moon. Arthur and the boys had constructed a underground metal room it was large and it would contain Remus, nothing would be able to hurt him. There were chains to keep him down so he wouldn't hurt himself either. Remus was feeling fine for now. His senses were on high alert. His smell and cravings, and wants especially. Hermione and himself had become very adventurous the past few days but never all the way. Remus came up behind her in her bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth devouring her neck. Causing Hermione to gasp, her hand reached up and held onto his hair.

"Remus the door's open" Hermione whispered and with a flick of his wand the door closed and locked. Hermione bit her lip. "Remus, we can't" she moaned softly feeling his tongue move circles on her neck. Drawing her into him, his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"We can" Remus whispered huskily in her ear. Hermione shuddered when she felt his desire rub against her from behind. Hermione bit her lip. And knew that he wouldn't be like this if it wasn't the full moon tonight.

"Remus please, after the full moon, I don't want to have our first time all rushed" she said threw a moan. Remus growled in her ear.

"I'll get you later" He smirked, Remus then looked out the window and saw the sun began to set. "I have to go" he whispered then began out of the room. Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning" she whispered to him, Remus sadly smiled. "And I'll take care of you" she whispered "get you all better so we can have some fun" this caused Remus to smile. Then he went downstairs where Arthur and the boys were waiting for him. They took him down and then the moon began to rise Remus could feel the pain began to rage threw him. As they tried to chain him down.

"Hold him down!" Arthur yelled, as he tried to chain the mans hands down. Remus yelled out in pain as his body began to transform.

Hermione couldn't just sit there though, she ran down and Ron and Harry blocked her from going down the stairs that led to Remus's chamber.

"You can't go in there!"

"He's in pain!" Hermione pushed past them then opened the door. And ran down the steps. Coming to a halt and kneeling down on the ground. Remus was looking to her his eyes full of pain.

"Hermione get out of here!" Fred yelled at her.

"It's for your own safety!" George yelled at her, but she was glued to where she was. Remus's eyes had turned to the electric blue to an emerald green. His nails had turned to claws and his clothes were beginning to tear as his body grew. Hermione gasped when she felt Fred and George grab her and carry her back to the surface. Arthur hot on their heels, He closed the metal door and locked it so Remus couldn't get out. Hermione was crying, feeling so bad for Remus. She didn't want to leave him. She could hear his howls and the chains he pulled out to try and get free. Like a rabid wolf fighting to the death with a hunters trap, that has his foot. Hermione was dragged to the house where Molly and Ginny comforted her.

Arthur, Fred and George were by the metal door making sure Remus wouldn't come out. Ginny had suspected Remus and Hermione were together but she never said anything. She thought they were cute together. Hermione had cried herself to sleep on the couch and Ginny fell asleep with her. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep on the floor, they also had been trying to comfort Hermione.

It was early in the morning, there was neither Moon not Sun. Hermione awoke and quietly escaped the house. She noticed that Arthur and the boys were asleep in a tent they had pitched. It was right next to the Metal door. Hermione pulled on the lock and it opened right up. She smiled and then slowly opened the door. She peered down the staircase and saw Remus shivering from the cold ground, he was chained to the ground and had limited ways to move. He had managed to cover himself up with tattered clothes. His wrists and ankles were blistered and bloody from his struggle to get free that night. Hermione ran down to him and had clothes for him. He weakly looked up to her.

"Her-Her-" But Remus's weak attempt to speak was cut off by Hermione.

"Shhh it's okay it's all over, I'm here" she whispered and bean to unlock him from his imprisonments. She saw his large blisters and deep cuts on both his ankles and wrists and wanted to cry. "Oh Remus" she whispered and kissed his lips gently. She was able to dress him, ignoring completely that he was naked before her. She helped him stand up. _"Accio" _Hermione said with a flick of her wand. And then Remus's cane came floating down to them. He used it for support even though he was in so much pain and every step hurt so bad. Hermione was able to get him inside and then up to his room. As soon as he laid his head down on his pillow he was asleep.

Hermione cried silently and ran a hand gently threw his soft hair. "Sleep well dear…I'll be here when you wake up" Hermione whispered to him even though he couldn't hear her.

_**A/N: sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard on it belive it or not and then it come out to be short! Gah! But PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM! I need to know if you even like this or not! Or have tips or ideas! Thanks for reading and again I'll say it. REVIW! I BEG!**_

_**Mrs. Moony Remus Lupin**_


	3. Resisting The Urge To Gag

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fic, Not to mention a Remus Lupin fic. Please be kind. Basically he's alive and Tonks left him and he's in need of help. **

"Shhh it's okay it's all over, I'm here" she whispered and bean to unlock him from his imprisonments. She saw his large blisters and deep cuts on both his ankles and wrists and wanted to cry. "Oh Remus" she whispered and kissed his lips gently. She was able to dress him, ignoring completely that he was naked before her. She helped him stand up. _"Accio" _Hermione said with a flick of her wand. And then Remus's cane came floating down to them. He used it for support even though he was in so much pain and every step hurt so bad. Hermione was able to get him inside and then up to his room. As soon as he laid his head down on his pillow he was asleep.

Hermione cried silently and ran a hand gently threw his soft hair. "Sleep well dear…I'll be here when you wake up" Hermione whispered to him even though he couldn't hear her.

A hour later Molly and Arthur came running up the stairs. The door was open and nobody had let Remus out of his imprisonments that they knew of.

"Are you sure he wasn't in there!" Molly asked breathing heavily as she ran after her husband.

"The chains were empty nothing but some blood on the ground! He has to be with Hermione or he's escaped!" Arthur said and then nearly busted down Remus's door. But neither Hermione nor Remus stirred. Hermione had his hand in hers. She slept in a chair next to his bed. Remus was pale and looking in a lot of pain. Molly put a hand over her heart and then leaned against the door frame.

"I hate it when you panic, because I always end up out of breath" the woman whispered, Arthur looked at the two.

"Do they look a bit comfortable to you?" Arthur asked his wife. Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hermione is just trying to comfort him. Come. Your helping me brew a few potions that will help Remus heal" Molly said then grabbed her husband by his red and gold scarf and began pulling him back down the stairs. And with a flick of her wand the door silently closed.

000

Remus's eyes slowly opened, he heard a voice trying to coax him awake. The voice was gentle and kind, and caring. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Hermione sitting next to him. She had two small bottles and then a thing of soup.

"There you are" Hermione whispered gently. Remus smiled weakly and then she helped him sit up. He sat up against pillows from her own bed and his. He had about five heavy warms blankets on him, he was roasting but to him it felt so good. He shivered and it hurt to move. Groaning loudly in pain until his body relaxed again against the pillows. Hermione bit her lip and looked down to the potions in her hands.

"Come on, you have to drink these, they're going to help you heal" Hermione whispered to him. Remus nodded but didn't even have energy to do anything else. Hermione took off the cork of one of the bottles. The smell of it was horrible and Remus could smell everything that was in it. He shook his head in protest all of the sudden. Hermione wanted to cry. "Shhh it's okay, I know, but it's going to help. It'll all be over soon" she whispered, her eyes glistening over with tears. Remus pressed his lips hard together in protest tears in his own eyes. He was to weak to say anything to her.

Hermione leaned down and kissed him gently, his lips slowly but surely parted from their tight grip and they softly kissed her back. Hermione looked to him in his blue eyes that made her knees quake.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him gently, hesitantly Remus nodded. Hermione smiled weakly. "I won't leave you, shh it'll be over soon" Hermione sat on the bed and with one hand grabbed the back of his head and cradled it, as the other brought the bottle to his lips. He had to force his gag reflexes down. Though he almost gave it all back to Hermione a few times but she held his mouth firmly closed. Tears literally steaming down both of their faces. She hated having to force him to drink something so terrible, but so good for him.

Remus managed to drink both potions. His bones that were fractured were slowly healing, Remus had been in so much pain that his entire body had become numb. He hated feeling so helpless. Hermione had wrapped up his blistered wrists and ankles then came and began to spoon feed him soup. When it was all gone she set it aside and then brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked softly to him. It had been an hour since he had taken the potions. Slowly Remus nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked gently and he nodded, and spoke to her for the first time that morning.

"Lie with me…please" he whispered, his eyes were looking very tired all of the sudden. Hermione smiled slightly and then helped him lie down once again then she cuddled up next to him. She was afraid to touch him though, afraid she'd hurt him. "I'm okay, you can touch me, it won't hurt" he whispered to her. His numb hand took hers gently and he weakly drug it over to drape over his abdomen. Hermione was on her side and she cuddled up against him, Remus lying on his back. One arm wrapped around her as his eyes began to close. "Thank you" he whispered to her gently but she was already asleep knowing they were together and he was okay.

000

Arthur looked to his daughter who was reading on the couch. Harry's head was in her lap, he was sleeping. Arthur couldn't believe how grown up she was. His little girl was dating The-Boy-Who-Lived. Feeling her father's stare, burning holes into her she looked up.

"Something wrong dad?" Ginny asked softly so not to awake Harry. Arthur immediately came out of his daze of his thought process. Shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"Dinner should be done soon, why don't you go and tell your brothers and Hermione" Arthur smiled a bit, and gave a quick nod to her, Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Okay" she said simply. She replaced her lap with a pillow for Harry to lie on. Harry didn't even notice the difference. Ginny passed her father and kissed the top of his head then started up the stairs. Knocking on each of the doors and opening them. "Dinner is soon, wash up" She said to all her siblings then went to Hermione's room. She went to speak as she opened the door but then stopped short. Seeing both Remus and Hermione, so comfortable in one another's embrace. She smiled a bit and then closed the door, and then changed her expression as if she hadn't seen a thing; Knocking on the door this time.

Hermione got up and whipped the sleep from her eyes. This caused Remus to wake with all the movement she was making. Hermione gently got up. Remus was feeling much better. He sat up and turned so his feet were on the cold wood floor. Hermione yawned and got the door.

"Oh 'ello Ginny" Hermione smiled a bit and leaned her head against the edge of the door.

"Evening, Dinner will be ready soon, so wash up" Ginny smiled and then tried to hide the grin from her face.

"Oh okay, thanks let me help Remus and then I'll help him down"

"I can get Harry to help him if you'd like" Ginny said, trying to see how far she could go with this for the moment. But Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"I got him, I'll see you downstairs in a few minuets" Hermione smiled and then Ginny started back down the stairs. Remus was wincing as he tried to put his socks on. The fabric hurt his blisters. Hermione closed the door and then went and helped him, then also helped him with his shoes as well. Remus smiled faintly down at her.

"Thank you" Remus whispered to her, his voice was still hoarse from the pain and just waking up. Hermione replied with a soft kiss on his lips. Remus instantly kissed her back softly. Hermione smiled as he went to deepen their kiss but she pulled away. Causing him to groan out in slight need for her lips still.

"Let's just get you better, so we can have fun" Hermione whispered to him. Remus nodded slowly and then she helped him up and gave him his cane from Fred and George. The two slowly made it downstairs and into the dining table. The table was quiet, the boys were told to be very quiet for Remus. And even though this was very kind of Molly and Arthur to think of how easily his head would be throbbing from the loudness. The quiet made him very uncomfortable. Hermione and Remus sat next to one another casually.

Ron was looking to her, feeling jealous that she was spending a lot of time with Remus and hardly even knew that he even existed. Remus could smell that in Ron, it was a very strong and threatening aroma to him. Remus looked up to see Ron staring daggers down at his plate. Remus instantly felt bad for the boy, Remus cleared his throat.

"I know your all trying to be considerate and be quiet, but I'd rather have a throbbing headache then eat in complete awkwardness." Remus said and then Fred and George looked to one another and chuckled.

"Thank god!" The two boys laughed. Dinner wasn't extremely painful to Remus. Though it had gotten louder, it defiantly wasn't booming to him. It was at that level of standable. Hermione's and Remus's hands were intertwined under the table cloth. His thumb was gently stroking her soft hand.

0000

That night Remus was in bed, Hermione was brushing her teeth, about to join him when Ron stopped her.

"Hey" He said a bit more then upset. This caused Hermione to raise a brow.

"Ron whats the matter?" She asked slightly worried about him now, his sudden change of attitude. Ron looked to her and bit his lip.

"Why are you constantly with Remus?" he asked her. Hermione somewhat laughed.

"Someone has to be taking care of him" she said as if it were obvious. Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really well you know what I think I think-"Ron was cut off by Ginny coming into the conversation. Drawing her wand out and pointing it at her brother threatening.

"Say another word and you'll be vomiting slugs for hours" Ginny said defending Hermione. Ron was shocked and so was Hermione, Ginny looked at her older brother."And don't think for a second that I won't make you…now off to bed" she said, hesitantly Ron began back to his room. He slammed the door shut.

Hermione looked to her, she was still very shocked. Ginny put away hr wand and looked to Hermione. And suddenly it all made sence to her.

"Oh my god you know" Hermione covered her mouth, Ginny went to her.

"hey, hey, hey it's okay" Ginny whispered. "I think it's great" the red haired young woman said to the brunett. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she sniffled.

"Yo-you do?" Hermione asked whipping her eyes, Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I think its wonderful…I think you two are great for eachother" Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. Hermione smiled then pulled away.

"You haven't-"

"Of course not, that's your job…" Ginny smiled then started towards her room. "Goodnight" she smirked and then disappeared into her room. Hermione smiled and then went into hers and Remus's room. He was reading a book in bed; he looked up to see her as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Smiling softly she came over and laid next to him. They both were wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Goodnight Remus" Hermione whispered and turned off the light and the book floated onto the nightstand.

"Goodnight Hermione" he whispered to her, they shared a sweet kiss and then they both closed their eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: okay nobody seems to be wanting to leave reviews. And I am begging for them. I have one review but I know her so she doesn't exactly count! Don't be shy, review! THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**MRS. Moony Remus Lupin**_


	4. Might Not Have Another Chance

Smiling softly she came over and laid next to him. They both were wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Goodnight Remus" Hermione whispered and turned off the light and the book floated onto the nightstand.

"Goodnight Hermione" he whispered to her, they shared a sweet kiss and then they both closed their eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. But that night as Remus slept he had nightmares. The flashback of being bitten as a child by Grayback made him toss and turn. Accidentally awaking Hermione. Remus panted and sweated, his head tossing back and forth and his hands gripping the bed so tightly, As if in pain. Hermione sat up and looked to him for a moment, then began to shake him.

"Remus, Remus wake up!" Hermione said and Remus's eyes shot open. Without thinking he grabbed Hermione tightly and he looked angry. This didn't scare Hermione; she understood he was just frightened. Remus panted realizing he was at the Weasley's and with Hermione. Hermione ran a hand threw his hair. "Shhh you're okay" she soothingly whispered to him. Remus closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Remus apologized, this confused Hermione.

"For having a nightmare? Darling you can't control your dreams" Hermione said softly to him. Remus sighed and looked to her. The moonlight shone on her and she looked so beautiful. Remus caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I don't deserve you" He whispered to her, she simply kissed his palm and looked down to him.

"You deserve so much, everything good. " Hermione said gently to him. She lay back down with him and the two went to sleep. This time they stayed asleep.

Morning arrived rather slowly; everyone seemed to have gotten a good sleep. Except for Ron. He watched at the dining table how Hermione and Remus were talking in whispers to one another. Thinking nobody was paying attention. Which was true to the extent of Ron. Remus and Hermione paid no attention to Ron, they were to busy quietly flirting with one another.

Harry looked to Ron, he had been observing Ron for the past five minuets. Harry even followed his gaze. But to Harry it just seemed like Hermione and Remus were just quietly talking to one another. Looking back to his friend he nudged him.

"Hey you okay?" Harry asked Ron. Ron didn't stop looking at the two, but he did answer.

"I'm fine" The boy stubbornly replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man" Harry rolled his eyes and then food was served and everyone began to eat. The table loud as usual, Molly was talking with Remus and Arthur about nothing unparticular. Fred and George were acting like children, throwing food at one another. Hermione was silent, the feel of Remus's hand on her knee made her smile. Nobody could see for the table cloth covered their legs and his hand. Soft caressing on her knee made her sigh in content. Remus smiled gently and stopped and then took his hand and grabbed his water and took a sip. Hermione held back a pout.

Molly looked to Remus and Hermione. "We all are going shopping today, well Harry Ron, Ginny Arthur and I, unless you want to come along too Hermione" Molly said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm much to tired" Hermione said. Remus looked to Fred and George.

"Where are you two going?"

"Back to work and back to home of course, can't stay here forever, the shop needs us" George said and Fred nodded. Remus chuckled.

"Okay so Hermione and I will house sit for today" Remus stated, Ron suddenly butted in.

"I'd like to stay" Ron said hopefully but almost in a angry tone. Molly shook her head.

"Oh no, we are shopping for a new wardrobe for you Ronald Weasley" Molly said stern, Ron slumped back into his chair. Remus said nothing though he did sigh.

0000

Everyone left the home except Remus and Hermione. For a minute or two there was complete silence in the home. Hermione looked about.

"It feels like a completely different place with nobody here." She whispered more to herself. Remus nodded as he stood behind her.

"I agree…I don't think it's ever been this quiet in the Weasley home."

"We might never get the chance to be alone in this home again" Hermione said, causing Remus to raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and then Hermione turned to him and kissed him gently. Remus instantly kissed her back. Their kissing was gentle and lovingly. But then Hermione's hand went into his hair and their kissing became more urgent and needing. Hands began to roam and undue buttons, parting briefly to catch their breaths. Hermione smirked and began up the stairs. Remus chased her up them. They clashed lips again when the door closed behind them. Remus fell atop of her on their bed. Growling in her ear, making her even more turned on and moan his name.

Their clothes lay on the ground as they lay in one anthers warm embrace. Holding protectively to each other's bodies. Remus kissed Hermione's head; she was asleep in his arms. He still didn't understand how such a brilliant young woman would want him for. It was 7 o'clock in the evening and the Weasley's still weren't home. Hermione slowly woke up and looked up into Remus's eyes. He smiled gently down at her and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Are they still not home?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Remus chuckled slightly.

"If they were do you think we'd still be naked in this bed?" he smirked, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Well when you say it like that" they shared a laugh and then another soft kiss.

"You don't regret it…do you?" Hermione asked him looking to meet his gaze. Remus shook his head.

"Of course not…No I don't…Do you?" He asked her back and she shook her head.

"No, never" she whispered to him. And they both closed their eyes. Then they heard loud voices downstairs and the closing of he door. The two of them jumped up and raced to get their clothes on.

"Shoot!" Hermione muttered and then they heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Remus muttered and tucked in his shirt and buttoned his trousers. Hermione pulled on her own shirt and pants as well. Their door swung open just in time. It was Fred and George.

"Come look at what we got!" the twins shouted. Hermione and Remus both raised a brow and did as told. Nothing really to their interest though. Just a lot of clothes; and random small trinkets to add onto the house. The sun had stetted and Hermione was on the porch looking up at the sky. The snow was beginning to melt and it was getting warmer. The sky was clear and sparkled with thousands of stars. As she breathed steam made small clouds in front of her mouth and nose. She bit her lip and then gasped; she saw a star just shoot across the sky. It seemed truly amazing to her and beautiful.

Closing her eyes she thought of a wish. And then she felt a hand atop hers. Her wish had come true, she looked up into the eyes of Remus Lupin and smiled warmly. She stood up and then they intertwined figures and went towards where his metal cellar was. They were in moonlight now; the light from the house didn't shine on them any longer. She turned closely into him and then they found themselves swaying…dancing.

A soft hum came from Remus as they slowly swayed, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt so safe and secure with him. And so much that would seem so wrong to others; seemed so right to them. And even though they all seemed all safe for now, it wouldn't be for long. Trouble was coming, and planning on taking out the smartest and strongest first. Hermione and Remus were on that list but more targets than anything. And yet they had no idea…

A smile rose from a dark figure that had been spying on Hermione and Remus ever since Remus's transformation the other night. Hiding in the field, perfectly hidden, but with a small sound of a few twigs to break, caused Remus's ears to perk up. He stopped his motions with Hermione; who hadn't heard anything.

"What is it Remus?" Hermione asked and looked out into the field. Remus was now cautious. His hearing and senses on high alert and danger was screaming at him with every sense he sensed. Suddenly a red bright light whirled towards them both…

**A/N: okay One: I know this chapter is late. Two: I know you're disappointed that this chapter is extremely short. And 'C' I'm proud of myself for making a cliff hanger! Muahahahahaha! I'll try and update more frequently, school is two days from being done! So have a good one people and please review!**


End file.
